Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to voltage regulators, and more particularly, to low dropout (LDO) voltage regulators.
Background
Voltage regulators are used in a variety of systems to provide regulated voltages to power circuits in the systems. A commonly used voltage regulator is a low dropout (LDO) voltage regulator. An LDO voltage regulator may be used to provide a steady regulated voltage to power a circuit from a noisy input supply voltage. An LDO voltage regulator typically includes a pass element and an amplifier coupled in a feedback loop to maintain an approximately constant output voltage based on a stable reference voltage.